Harden on Stone Sorceress
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Didn't mention Frozen, sorry, readers... Anyhow, Agnes, the first granddaughter of Vegeta, and Trunks's first daughter, born mischievous and full of curiosities. She was born with a harden heart. She has now the power of Stone Sorceress for the rest of her life. What can Agnes do to concrete her power from Stone Sorceress?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I did not take the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -Aym Blast

Prologue

By the time a baby was born, she was born like her father and her grandfather. It was June 8 at the hospital. In room 208, a pregnant woman name, Finis, is starting to have lobar. Her husband, Trunks, hold Finis's hand. "Finis, you can do this!" Finis started to inhale and exhale. Trunks's parents, Bulma and Vegeta watch Finis pushing. "Aaaaaahhh! Trunks!" Finis screams. "Almost there!" Trunks shouted. A doctor pulls a baby out of Finis while it cries.

"It's a girl!" said a doctor. "Oh, my goodness, she's adorable!" Bulma exclaimed. "Ahaha, I think I should call you Agnes, since you look like your father," laughed Finis. "(I'm a father,)" Trunks chuckled. He turns at his father. "Hey, dad, there's someone who has the same hair color as you!" "Heh-heh-heh-heh…" tittered Vegeta, swoons. He fainted. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Bulma. She turns at the doctor. She turns at the doctor. "Doctor, what happen to him? Did he have a heart attack?!" "No, he actually fainted, "the doctor said. Agnes started to laugh. "Agnes, what's so funny?" asked Trunks. "I think she's laughing at her grandpa," Finis laughed.

Time after time, hour after hour, day after day, year after year, Agnes learns a lot from her parents and her grandparents. When Agnes is a year old, she learns how to knit, and feed, and lure birds. At two years old, Agnes learns how to speak and walk. She also learns how to fight from Vegeta, even trick him. "Hehehehe!" laughed Agnes. "Agnes!" Vegeta yelled.

At the Capsule Corp, she put water and worms on her grandfather's shoes. "He will fell for it!" laughed Agnes. She ran in the kitchen and washes her hands. Vegeta appeared. "Hey, Agnes, you didn't wash your hand when you wake up?" Vegeta asked. "I always did, grandfather," said Agnes, snickering. "Let's go to a place that is a secret for everyone," he said. "What place?" asked Agnes. "Enerdazzle Dungeon," he said. "Is that really a dungeon?" asked Agnes. "No, my granddaughter, it's more like an underground cave," Vegeta laughed.

"Put your tennis shoes if we're going there." He put on his tennis shoes, but he feels a worm inside. "What the…? Aaaaaaahhhh!" He shrieked as he quickly pulls out a worm off of his shoes. "Ahahahahaha! You scream like a girl!" laughed Agnes. "Oh, Agnes, did you put worms inside my shoes?" Vegeta yelled. Agnes continued to laugh. "Laughing at me, huh? Come here toward me." Agnes stands toward Vegeta, and hit her head. "Oww!" yelled Agnes. Even Agnes is brave enough to not cry when anyone include her grandfather hit her. "You're too old to have a time-out because you learn a lot, Agnes, but you're supposed to grow up and act like a big girl! That means no more jokes, no more pranks, and no more playing around! Now put the worms back where it belongs! It's gross and freaks me out of its slime!" Vegeta demanded. "Okay," said Agnes.

She grabs the worms off of her grandfather's shoes, and put the worms outside. Bulma appeared in the living room. "What's going on?" Bulma asked. "Woman, Agnes and I are going to run errands!" said Vegeta. "Yeah, we're running many errands!" Agnes also knows about lying as well. "Be back in two hours and a half, you two! I'm making snacks!" said Bulma.

Agnes and her grandfather went outside. "Gwahahaha-hahahahahahaha! Your grandmother fell for it!" Vegeta guffaws, carrying Agnes."Let's head to Enerdazzle Dungeon!" cheered Agnes. "Be quiet, don't let anybody know my secret place!" her grandfather said. "Sorry, grandfather!" exclaimed Agnes.

At the waterfall, Vegeta teaches Agnes how to fly. "When you want to fly like a bird, you just need to calm yourself and breathe, focus your ki (energy)," Vegeta said. Agnes meditated for a few seconds while she inhale and exhale, but then, Agnes flew 40 feet off the ground. "Waaah!" screams Agnes. "Agnes, you're focusing is too gentle!" Vegeta exclaimed.

He flew up high to rescue Agnes, even Agnes is not afraid of height. "Wow, I can see everything down there!" laughed Agnes. Her grandfather grabs Agnes. "Oh, thank the blazing waves that you're alive," he huffed. "Let's go through the waterfall, okay?" "Isn't the Enerdazzle Dungeon is behind the waterfall, grandfather?" asked Agnes. "Yes, my granddaughter," Vegeta said. Agnes and Vegeta went through the waterfall.


	2. Harden Heart

Harden Heart

As Agnes and Vegeta went through the waterfall, they spend their journey in Enerdazzle Dungeon behind the waterfall. "After the Saiyan hero died the second time he sacrifices with that Cell monster, I came here," Vegeta said. "Who's that Saiyan?" asked Agnes. "I called him Kakarot, but everyone else called him Son Goku," Vegeta said. "He is good as me as he is known my rival." "What about father?" asked Agnes. "Your father and Kakarot's son is are childhood rival and friend, but you and Kakarot's granddaughter, Basilon, are the same as your father and so on," Vegeta said.

"Anyhow, in this mysterious cave, I use a pickaxe instead of my fist to break the wall and the ground just to make a rock berg or a rock glacier." "Are you an ice skater?" asked Agnes. Her grandfather started to blush. "Uh…" he stammered. "Come on, grandfather, I won't tell anyone, and I won't laugh at you, just tell me!" said Agnes. "Okay, I admit that that I am an ice skater, and the first man to wear white skate shoes!" Vegeta stammered.

Agnes sneezes twice. "Excuse me," snuffles Agnes. "Bless you," Vegeta said. "You want to see me skate?" "Yeah!" said Agnes. Vegeta pulls his skate shoes out of his backpack. "My skate shoes looks like my combat boots, but I added blades on my boots," he said. "I made another one for you." He pulls a smaller skate shoes out of his backpack while Agnes flew around. "Agnes?" "Wow, this dungeon feels like a candy land!" said Agnes. She was ecstatic as a mouse. Her grandfather put on his skate shoes and skate on a rock berg. "Agnes, wait up!" Vegeta said.

Something drips on Agnes's head while Agnes looked up. "Ahaha, I bet that candy taste well!" laughed Agnes. "Agnes, that dripped opal substance is not food!" Vegeta said. He flew toward Agnes. "Try this!" said Agnes. She grabs the opal substance and shoves it toward her grandfather's mouth. "Blech!" Vegeta groaned. He spitted out opals while Agnes grew her teeth out of her gums. "Aaaaaaaieeee!" screamed Agnes. She chomps some wet opals with her new teeth. "No, Agnes!" her grandfather shouted. She swallowed wet opals through her throat. "Y-Y-You're teething so early...!" "This candy tasted like sand, grandfather," groaned Agnes. "You know why this place is called Enerdazzle Dungeon? It was actually called Energy Dazzle Cave, not Sugar Dazzle!" Vegeta shouted. "Bad thing happen to you is you swallow that opal!"

"RRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" roared Agnes. She turns into a Super Saiyan while her ribs grew out as a stone.

"I'm sorry, Agnes, this was my fault for letting you go with me," Vegeta said. Agnes transform to Stone Sorceress at Super Saiyan three. "Raaaaah!" yelled Stone Sorceress (Agnes). "Who goes there?" "Agnes, you know who I am? It's me, your grandfather!" Vegeta said. "I know you are trying to destroy my mansion, trespassing old man!" yelled Stone Sorceress. "What are you talking about, Agnes? I found this place before you did!" Vegeta yelled. "Change yourself back!" "I'm not Agnes! Call me the Stone Sorceress!" yelled Stone Sorceress. She attacked Vegeta with her stone ribs while he evaded. "Don't make me break your harden heart!" he shouted. Vegeta grabbed Stone Sorceress's stone ribs and used her as a hammer throw.

"I'll finish you off if you don't change yourself back!" He threw Stone Sorceress in the ceiling. As Stone Sorceress landed upside down in the ceiling, she transform into Stone Sorceress, in second stage. "HOW HARSH CAN THIS FIGHT BE?" asked Stone Sorceress. "You spuriousness...you treacherous coward!" Vegeta yelled. He grabs two pickaxes inside his backpack and scratch toward the second stage of Stone Sorceress's hands. "UWAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Stone Sorceress. She became unconscious while turn back to normal. "Let's get you home, Agnes," Vegeta said. He carry Agnes and flew back home.

At the Capsule Corp, Bulma, was busy setting up the snacks. Vegeta rang the doorbell. "I'm coming!" said Bulma. She opens the door. "Woman!" Vegeta said. "Perfect timing, you two," said Bulma. "Woman, there is something wrong with Agnes!" Vegeta shouted. "Is she sick?" asked Bulma. Worse than that, woman! She chomps one dozen of wet opals, and that's the truth!" Vegeta shouts. Bulma suddenly saw Agnes's both hands bleeding. "Oh, my gosh! She's bleeding on her hands! Vegeta, you and Agnes were running too much errands today! Just where in the world do you and Agnes actually went?" asked Bulma, shouting.

"I may confess this, Bulma, I found a mystery cave behind the waterfall long time since Kakarot died the second time," Vegeta said. "That place is called the Enerdazzle Cave, where the mine dripped mine water." "You're saying that Agnes chomp twelve wet opals that soaked with mine water? That mine water is one of the million kinds of water that can go through her heart! She has a harden heart now!" said Bulma. "That means she's a monster!"

"How could you say that to our granddaughter? She is just an innocent girl who has most of Trunks's genes!" Vegeta said. "She transform to a sorceress of stone after she swallow some kind of wet opal! When Agnes has gone too far she transform to a monster! To stop her as a monster, I scratch her hands with my pickaxes to change her back." "At least she is safe now," said Bulma. "Take her to her room." Vegeta took Agnes to her room.

In another living room, Trunks, is reading the newspaper. Vegeta knocks the door. "Boy! Trunks, my son! Open the blasted door!" Vegeta demanded. Trunks open the door. "Hi, dad, what's going on?" asked Trunks. "It's Agnes! I spent with her at this mysterious cave called the Enerdazzle Dungeon today, and she chomps some wet opal that can give her monstrous power!" Vegeta shouted. "Now she's teething to eat hard rock to grow her Saiyan tail back?!" exclaimed Trunks. "No! She has a strange power of Stone Sorceress!" Vegeta shouted. "Get her in her bed immediately!"

Trunks grab her and sent Agnes to bed. "I tried so hard to take care of Agnes today, so could you forgive me, my son?" he asked in a calm voice. "As long as she can stay out of dangerous, dad," said Trunks. "Thank you," Vegeta said. He went outside. "(Agnes, whenever you grow up, your power of Stone Sorceress grows stronger too. Just please conceal your monstrous power from everyone else, or they might kill the life out of you.)" He walk away.


	3. Almost Two Years Later

Almost Two Years Later...

On March 26, after the first three days of spring, Agnes learn how to take care of her new sister name, Persephone, who also learn a lot. She is almost ahead of Agnes such as walking, talking, and hiding. Persephone was born in the beginning of spring. Currently, Agnes and Persephone was playing hide and seek with their mother, Finis. "Ready or not, here I come!" said Finis. Agnes was hiding behind the curtain, and Persephone was on the ceiling upside down. "Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Persephone snickered. Their mother went toward the curtain and found Agnes. "I found you!" said Finis. "Hey, no fair!" Agnes said."

"The last part is always hard, Agnes, we had to find Persephone," said Finis. Agnes and her mother search for Persephone. Persephone land on the ground without getting spotted. "Persephone, come out, come out wherever you are!" Agnes said. She put her left hand (index and middle fingers) on her forehead to find Persephone. "Mother, I know where Persephone is!" "Where, dear?" Finis asked. Persephone appeared behind Agnes's mother. "I'm here!" said Persephone. "Oh, Persephone, have you been sneaking from us?" Finis asked, carrying Persephone. "Yeah, like an assassin, a good assassin!" laughed Persephone. "You're actually meant to be a Saiyan warrior like me and grandfather, sis!" Agnes said.

"Grandfather? I haven't see him yet," said Persephone. "Hey, mother, when does grandfather pick us up to come to his house?" Agnes asked. Someone rang the doorbell. "Maybe it's your grandpa," said Finis. She open the door. "Hey, I guess Agnes was asking about me today!" Vegeta laughed. "Hi, dad, Agnes was so excited about my new daughter who will get to know you well," said Finis. "Grandfather, meet my new sister, Persephone!" Agnes said, pointing at Persephone.

"What in heaven's? Persephone can walk already?" Vegeta asked. "Hi, grandpa!" said Persephone, flew toward his face as Vegeta fell to his buttocks. "Wah! Persephone, you almost startle me to death!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I cannot believe that you can fly on your own too!" "Hahaha, I guess she does learn a lot from her father's genes just like Agnes, dad," laughed Finis. She grab Vegeta's arm to get him up. "Why don't you guys look for some more adventure?" "Yes, mother!" Agnes and Persephone said. Agnes, Persephone, and their grandfather went outside.

"I will take you grandkids to Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where there's plenty of training!" laughed Vegeta. "Training?" Persephone asked. "Training is to practice your fighting skill," said Agnes. She stare at Vegeta. "Grandfather, who lives in Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" "No one lives in Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but the two Namekians, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo was there as well," Vegeta said. "But before you asked what Namekian is, it means an alien that looks like a human, talk like a human, and fight like a human." "Really?" asked Persephone. "I actually talk about Piccolo, the third Namekian," Vegeta said. "Where does Piccolo get his name? The woodwind family?" snickered Agnes.

"He is not a piccolo! He's a Namekian!" Vegeta stammered. "At least you know a piccolo is one of the woodwind family." "What does the Hyperbolic Time Chamber looks like?" asked Persephone. "It was quiet and peaceful there," Vegeta said. "And there is plenty of space to train." "Agnes, if you don't train at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where do you train with grandpa?" asked Persephone. "Grandfather train me at the plain in the east of Seagull Town, isn't that right, grandfather?" Agnes asked. "I don't remember the last time we train there," puzzled Vegeta. "Grandfather, don't even start getting your amnesia!" Agnes yelled. "He does?" exclaimed Persephone. "Gwahahahahahahaha! I'm just fooling around, my granddaughters!" Vegeta laughed. "Oh, grandpa, you got us worry for nothing," said Persephone.


	4. Among the Tragedy Training

Among the Tragedy Training

At the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Mr. Popo was meditating, but he feel Agnes, Persephone, and Vegeta's ki. "Oh!" Mr. Popo exclaimed. Agnes, Persephone, and Vegeta appeared landing on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Whoa, this place looks like a tiny island!" exclaimed Agnes. "Who's that genie over there? Mr. Popo, right?" Persephone asked. "Um, oh, what's your name again? You were waiting for Goku the other year," asked Mr. Popo.

"How could you forget about my name?! I am Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled, powering up. "ROOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" roared Agnes, powering up while growing her stone ribs. "Eeyaaaaaaahhhh!" Persephone screams, powering up. "Oh! What kind of absurdly power did one of your grandkids have? It's monstrously insane!" exclaimed Mr. Popo. Vegeta turns back to normal. "Agnes, Persephone, stop," Vegeta said. Agnes and Persephone turn back to normal. He turn at Mr. Popo. "I'm sorry to encourage my two granddaughters, all I want you is to know my name." "Who are they?" asked Mr. Popo. "My granddaughter who has the power of Stone Sorceress is Agnes, and my other granddaughter is Persephone," Vegeta said.

"Mr. Popo is still amaze that your granddaughters can become Super Saiyan earlier than your son, Trunks and Goku's sons," laughed Mr. Popo. "And quite the fast learner!" "Hello? We need to train here, please!" Agnes shouted. "Uh, is it necessary to bring Agnes and Persephone here in Hyperbolic Time Chamber just to train, Vegeta?" asked Mr. Popo. "Certainly, Mr. Popo, today is Saturday," Vegeta said. "What on Earth is going on?" asked an alien. Piccolo appeared out of the small palace (Room of Spirit and Time).

Everyone stare at Piccolo. "Well, Piccolo, Piccolo is just about to meet Agnes and Persephone!" Mr. Popo said, grinning. Piccolo walk toward Agnes and Persephone. "You two must be Agnes and Persephone," said Piccolo. "Yes, that's me!" Agnes said. "I'm Persephone!" said Persephone. Piccolo said to Mr. Popo, "I'm going to had to talk in private with Vegeta. Give us a moment."

Vegeta and Piccolo flew at the back of Hyperbolic Time Chamber while Piccolo grab Vegeta's's ear. "Hey! What the heck?!" Vegeta yelled. "Just what were you thinking? Those two are far too young to train here!" shouted Piccolo. "Those two are my granddaughters that you're talking about, and they have the same size as your blasted brain!" Vegeta yells. "You mean they have the same half brain as me!" shouted Piccolo. "No, they have your whole brain each!" Vegeta yells. "I'm asking you again, Vegeta, why do you have to bring your granddaughters at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" yelled Piccolo. Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan. "Because my granddaughter is really intelligent and know about the matter of life and death, so now you know the real cursed reason?"

"Okay, you can stop now," huffed Piccolo. "That question gives us the high blood pressure. There is no need to cooperate." Vegeta turns back to normal. "We better check my granddaughters, and they probably train with Mr. Popo," Vegeta said. Vegeta and Piccolo flew back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile, Agnes and Persephone attack Mr. Popo while Mr. Popo evaded Agnes and Persephone's attack. "You're mine!" shouted Agnes. "Hyaaah!" Persephone yelled. "You two young lady will had to do better than that," said Mr. Popo, grinning. "Oh, shut your big, red mouth," Agnes huffed. Vegeta and Piccolo appeared.

"Agnes, Persephone," said Vegeta. Agnes and Persephone paused. "Eek!" Agnes and Persephone exclaimed. "I'm not going to punished you two, my silly granddaughters, I'm going to train with you inside the Room of Spirit and Time, just like I train with your father," said Vegeta, grinning. "That room of Spirit and Time, grandpa, is it inside the white palace?" Persephone asked. "That's right, Persephone," said Vegeta. "Grandfather, I think Persephone and I are in the same level!" Agnes said. "Oh? You were saying?" Mr. Popo exclaimed. "Before I was born when Agnes was born, I can keep up to Agnes's level, grandpa!" said Persephone.

"We'll race you inside the room of Spirit and Time! Last one is the rotten egg!" Agnes said, running to the white palace. "Hey!" said Persephone. "Hey, slow down!" Vegeta shouted. Their grandfather follows Agnes and Persephone inside the white palace. As Agnes, Persephone, and Vegeta went to the room of Spirit and Time, Persephone was sleepy. "..." yawned Persephone. She lies down and sleeps. "Persephone?" Agnes asked. She turns at Vegeta. "Grandfather, Persephone is sleeping! What should we do to her?" Persephone can sleep through Agnes shouting at Vegeta. "I'll carry Persephone to Mr. Popo, could you train independently for just a minute, my granddaughter?" said Vegeta. "Absolutely!" Agnes said. Her grandfather brings Persephone to Mr. Popo.

"Mr. Popo, bring Persephone home because she is sleepy right now," said Vegeta. "Why don't Nimbus (cloud that can take a good person anywhere if necessary) take Persephone home because she is generous and pure?" asked Mr. Popo. "(She is the only member in our family who can fly on Nimbus like Kakarot!)" Vegeta thoughts. "(Poor Agnes, she was born selfish!) Yes, you may take Persephone home with Nimbus." "Sir, you had to fly down to the Karin Sanctuary to put Persephone on Nimbus because Nimbus cannot fly to this point where we are, uh…" stammered Mr. Popo. "You are forgetting about my name, are you? It's Ve-" Vegeta sighed. "Oh! You're Vegeta! Fly down to the Karin Sanctuary!" said Mr. Popo. Vegeta flew down with Persephone.

Later, after Vegeta bring Persephone back home, he hurry back to continue training with Agnes. "Agnes, I'm back!" Agnes chanted, "Must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal." She hover and meditate at the same time. "Agnes?" asked Vegeta. "Please, grandfather, let me finish my incantation," Agnes said. "-must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal." How in the world did you know that I warn you about your monstrous power almost two years ago?" he asked. "Even if you know what's going on as you rest, I still trust your fate. You were born insane from your father and your mother. Back then, when you were born, you had a pure heart. I show you a place called the Enerdazzle Dungeon, but that place has been too nice for you."

"Aah! Grandfather, stop thinking about a place where I got my power!" groaned Agnes, covering her ears. She chanted fast. "Must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal! Must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal! Must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal! No!" She turns to a Super Saiyan while her stone ribs grew. "Agnes, I warned you!" Vegeta shouted, powering up to Super Saiyan. "Stay away!" screams Agnes, transform to Stone Sorceress in second stage. She jumped down off of the white palace.

"Goodness gracious! What's going on?" Mr. Popo exclaimed. Vegeta flew out of room of Spirit and Time. "I can explain later!' said Vegeta. He follows Stone Sorceress down at the sky. "(What have I done? Why do I came to the Enerdazzle Dungeon in the first place?)" "...!" Stone Sorceress exclaimed. She attack Vegeta while he evaded. "How many times do I tell you to change yourself back, Agnes?" asked Vegeta. "WHY DON'T I KILL YOUR DAUGHTER-IN-LAW INSTEAD?" Stone Sorceress. She rapidly summoned one stone and attack the ground. "Don't you ever smash the ground!" Vegeta shouted. Stone Sorceress flew down while Agnes's grandfather follows her.

At Capsule Corp, Finis, heard a destructive noise. "What's happening? An earthquake?" exclaimed Finis. She headed outside. Everyone in town ran away from Stone Sorceress while they screamed. "Someone stop that monster!" a person screamed. "Save us!" screams another. Vegeta appeared. "Agnes!" Vegeta said. Stone Sorceress stares at Vegeta. "Dad?" asked Finis. Vegeta stares at Agnes's mother. "Finis, don't say anything, not a single word! There is someone who might kill you!" Vegeta said.

"TOO LATE, VEGETA," cackled Stone Sorceress. She flew fast. "Aaaaahh!" Finis screams. "YOU'LL NEVER TELL HER ABOUT ME!" shouted Stone Sorceress. She stabbed Finis in the stomach. Finis was deceased. "No!" Vegeta yelled. Stone Sorceress turn unconscious, and turn back to normal. "Agnes, wake up!" He turns back to normal and shake Agnes. "Grandfather?" groaned Agnes. "Agnes, look… look what you done to your mother," Vegeta huffed. She stares at her mother dead. "...!" exclaimed Agnes. "I should have warned your mother earlier, but I told only your father," Vegeta huffed. Agnes's tears was spread all over her face. "Mother, she is dying, what I've done is…" sobbed Agnes. "It was my fault, Agnes, I just want you remember to stay away from trouble," Vegeta said.

"Mother…!" Agnes continued to weep and hugged her mother. "Mom, I tried so hard to keep my power away from everyone, but I almost kill everyone for good. Your last word from me and Persephone is to go look for an adventure. If only Persephone would see you one last time, she will be cuddle by mother." "I'll check on Persephone, stay put," said Vegeta. He went inside the Capsule Corp. Vegeta look everywhere, but Persephone was nowhere to be found. "I had sworn that Persephone is sleeping at her bed, but where is she? Persephone!"

Meanwhile, outside of Capsule Corp, Agnes continued to weep and hugged her mother. "Mother, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I kill you with my power!" Agnes weeped. Vegeta opens the door. "Persephone is not in the house, Agnes! She's gone!' huffed Vegeta. "P-P-Perse...Persephone…!" Agnes screams, powering up to Super Saiyan. "Persephone, I kill our mother!" Later, Agnes was sent to 10 years in juvenile prison for murdering her mother. Most of her free time is to train independently and chanting to prevent her power of Stone Sorceress.

At the top of the Capsule Corp, it was raining as Vegeta was sitting on top of the roof as her feel ashamed. "(I have no one to look after as my grandkids was long lost out of here for good...but it's myself that I was looking after for now...)" He shed his tears. "Dende curses! Curse you! I only wishes my granddaughters to be living someone like a human, yet a Saiyan!" His face was on his upper legs.


	5. Agnes's Freedom

Agnes's Freedom

Ten years later, Agnes, age 14, was release in juvenile prison. "Agnes, you are release from prison, any last word?" asked the guard. "I want to meet my grandfather and family again," Agnes said, feeling saturnine. "Your family is outside of prison, and you are free," said the guard. "You already said that I'm free, "Agnes said. She went outside still thinking that she is still smart.

Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma, stand outside waiting for Agnes. The guard opens the door for Agnes. "Agnes!" exclaimed Trunks. "Grandfather, is that you?" Agnes asked. "I'll always do, my granddaughter," said Vegeta. "Grandfather!" Agnes wailed. She hugged Vegeta. "Oh!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Hey, don't hug me!" Agnes froze. "I'm just fooling around! Hahahahahaha!" Vegeta start laughing.

"Oh, Agnes, I missed you, and you sure grew so fast!" Bulma said. "You still know about ornithology in prison?" "I'm now a bird watching expert!" said Agnes. "How strong are you right now, Agnes?" Trunks asked. "Strong, as strong as ever, and I know how to keep my monstrous power away from everyone, father!" said Agnes. "Anyways, where is Persephone?" She was nowhere to be found over ten years, I'm concerned," Vegeta said. "But now, you're safe with us, Agnes." "I was wondering, dad, can we go to fabric shopping?" asked Agnes. "I can make clothes for myself!" "We can go if we had to eat first and you need new clothes, sweetie," Bulma said. "I made your new clothes that look like your grandfather's combat suit when he fought the android." Well, at least my new clothes don't have to look like an elder," chuckled Agnes. Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma starting to laugh.

At the Capsule Corp... "Agnes, could you come to my room? I'll give your new clothes from us," Bulma said. Agnes follows Bulma to her grandparent's bedroom. "Whoa, is this what your bedroom looks like?" asked Agnes. Bulma grabs Agnes's new clothes and accessories with chest armor and gives it to her. "Try it on, it may fit you," Bulma said. "Where is the bathroom?" asked Agnes. "Oh, yeah! I remember!" She ran to the hallway to the bathroom, but someone is inside. Agnes waited patiently, and her grandfather went out of the bathroom. "Agnes, you startle me again!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Hey, no peeking!" said Agnes. She quickly went to the bathroom and change. "I guess you're in a rush!" Vegeta laughed.

He walk in the living room and sat down on the couch. Agnes went out of the bathroom and flew toward the living room. "Agnes?" Agnes did a somersault while she land toward her grandfather. "Ta-da!" said Agnes. "I'm Agnes, the future princess of the Saiyan!" She hugged Vegeta. He paused for 4 seconds, and hugged Agnes. Trunks stares at Agnes and Vegeta. "Like grandfather, like daughter," Trunks said. "Can we meet Piccolo and Mr. Popo after we go shopping?" asked Agnes. "Sure, your father can take you to Hyperbolic Time Chamber later," Vegeta said. "I'll do what I can, father," said Trunks. Bulma went to the living room. "Is everyone ready?" Bulma asked. "I always will, grandmother!" laughed Agnes.

When Agnes, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma went outside, some of the people notice that Agnes was wearing her combat outfit. "Whoa, look at her," said a person. "Isn't she is Vegeta's granddaughter?" another asked. "Yeah, it's her! She was release in prison half an hour ago!" said a person. "Hahahaha, don't try to embarrass yourself in front of everyone, Agnes," Trunks laughed. "I already did," said Agnes. At the fast food restaurant, - "I like to order take out for my family, manager," Trunks said. He stares at Agnes. "Agnes, what would you like?" "I want some grilled chicken subs!" said Agnes. "Oh, and one grilled chicken sub," Trunks said. "That will be 1294 zenis," said the manager of the fast food restaurant.

After Trunks ordered some takeouts and grilled chicken sub, Agnes, him, Vegeta, and Bulma went to eat on the bench. "I haven't eaten like this for a long time!" chomped Agnes. "Don't try to devour, because that's bad manner," Bulma said. She swallows her food. "Sorry," said Agnes. "After we eat, I'm going home early," Bulma said. "Why? It's only 6:45," said Agnes. "You're going to have more fun with your dad and your granddad than all the rest of us, sweetie," Bulma said. "Yeah?" asked Agnes. "After we eat and drop your grandma off, we'll take you anywhere where you want to go, deal?" Vegeta asked. "It's a deal!" said Agnes, chomping her food.

Later, after Trunks took Bulma home, - "Now that we drop off your grandma, where you would want to go?" Trunks asked. "I want to make more clothes, so let's head to the fabric store!" laughed Agnes. "(Fabric store? Some of the fabric there smells...) Haha, sure, let's go there!" Vegeta chuckled, turning bright red At the fabric store, Agnes chooses fabrics from columns to rows. "Oh, this fabric is so comfy, I'll take this one!" said Agnes. Trunks and Vegeta carry 2 dozens each of the fabric. "Good choice, Agnes," Trunks tittered. "This store needs a giant washing machine," groaned Vegeta.

After Agnes, Trunks, and Vegeta went to the fabric store, they went to a washing machine place so the fabric would not smell funny. Her grandfather smells the soap. "Oh, the heaven of aroma…" Vegeta sighed. They went back to the Capsule Corp after they washed the smell out of Agnes's fabrics in the washing machine place. "Here is your home until you was eighteen," said Trunks. "Is that supposed to be my new home?" Agnes asked. "No, you were in this place ten years ago with Persephone," said Vegeta. "Yeah, that memory...anyhoo, is there a place where I can sleep?" Agnes asked. "Come on, I'll show you," said Trunks. "I'll exterminate any cockroach in your old bedroom if you see at least one, Agnes," Vegeta said. Trunks shows Agnes the whole Capsule Corp. "This is your bedroom," said Trunks. "Hey, it's still looks like my bedroom, even the drawing that I made for you, grandfather, Persephone, mother, Aunt Bulla, and grandmother," Agnes said. "Haha! I guess my bedroom from the past takes me back!"

Vegeta appeared. "Oh, there's a cockroach right there, actually, I'll put it outside the house," said Vegeta. Agnes stares at Vegeta with her drawing. "Grandfather, do you remember this drawing I made ten years ago?" Agnes asked. "Oh, I remember your drawing now! It looks like I'm holding your shoulders! That was nice of you back then!" exclaimed Vegeta. "And Persephone gives a piggyback ride on your father!" "Oh, no, dad, I did not see that," Trunks said, chuckling.


	6. Away, Away From Home

Away, Away From Home

The next morning at Agnes's bedroom, Agnes woke up early thinking about prison. She still have her Saiyan armor on without her boots on. "Huh? Why this prison is feel comfy? Am I in dreamland?" exclaimed Agnes. She look around her bedroom and stare at her drawing from 10 years ago. "No, wait, that's my drawing, which means I'm home!" She started to laugh and hugged herself. Trunks, open the door. "Hey, sleepyhead, what's happiness had done to you?" Trunks asked. "Enjoying your bed?" "I dream that you, I, and grandfather rode on Nimbus!" said Agnes. "I heard your grandfather took Persephone home with Nimbus long time ago, and I also know she was nowhere to be found like what your grandfather said as you got out in juvenile prison," Trunks said. "Let's make some breakfast for ourselves, Agnes. Get up." Agnes yawns loudly. She quickly get out of bed and fold her blanket. Trunks went out of Agnes's room. Agnes quickly changes her other clothes from yesterday.

He walk to the kitchen to make some coffee and hot chocolate. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" "No, thanks, I want some leaf tea instead," said Agnes. "And I don't like chocolate." "When I was your age, I like chocolate," Trunks said. He makes some leaf teas for Agnes. "Too much hyper," said Agnes. "You want a teaspoon of sugar?" her father asked. "Well, okay," said Agnes. Trunks put a teaspoon of sugar inside her drink of leaf tea for Agnes. "What are we making for breakfast, father?" "Were making scramble eggs and bacon, and it provides more proteins and vision," Trunks said. "You should definitely need more sugar to give yourself more energy." He put one more teaspoon of sugar inside Agnes's leaf tea while he drank his coffee.

Outside of Agnes's house, Vegeta and Bulma heard Agnes and Trunks singing while cooking their breakfast. "Huh? What's going on? Are they really having a good jolly morning?" asked Vegeta. Bulma knock the door. "Ring the doorbell-!" Agnes sings. Vegeta ring the doorbell. "I'm coming!" She run to the door. "Granddaughter, how was your first morning?" asked Vegeta. "Really strange, I dream that you, father, and I was riding on Nimbus, like Persephone!" Agnes said. "Why would you think about that? I think flying on Nimbus like Kakarot and his two sons could be our imagination," said Vegeta.

"Why don't you two join us for some breakfast? Agnes and I are cooking some scramble eggs and bacon," Trunks said. "That's sweet of you, Trunks, but I already have breakfast," said Bulma. "You work as hard as a homemaker, boy, you, Agnes, and I need almost twice the energy in our blood," Vegeta said. "You don't need to nag on me, grandfather, I'm practically a woman," said Agnes. "You grow up so fine, Agnes, what did the lunch people from prison have fed you?" Bulma laughed. "That's my granddaughter," chuckled Vegeta, touching her hair. "Grandfather, you did it again," Agnes groaned, turning red. Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma starting to laugh.

After a twice breakfast meals, Agnes was busy making clothes really fast for herself, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma. "(I hope father, grandfather, and grandmother would wear their homemade clothes that I made for them, and I'm making some for myself, too! I improve my knitting, bird feeding, and clothing making skill when I was in prison,)" she thoughts. "(In prison, I had a lot of peace except fighting and bad situation there, but here, I haven't got enough of peace with father, grandfather, and grandmother who keep nagging me around, but it has been one day since I got back home! Oh, well, I better get used to it.)" Someone knock the door. "Agnes, I got to tell you something," said Vegeta. She open the door. "Yes, grandfather?" Agnes asked. "Yesterday, you remind me and your father that we need to go train our fighting skill at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after we were shopping," said Vegeta. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about it because I was busy making clothes for you, father, and grandmother," Agnes said. She quickly changes her clothes to her Saiyan armor as Vegeta turns away from Agnes.

"That seem nice of you, my talented granddaughter, while you and your father go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we'll take care of your house," said Vegeta. "Okay, grandmother will do all the knitting for me just now if we left," Agnes said. She ran to the living room and shout at her father. "Dad, grandfather asked me that we need to train at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again!" Agnes shouted. "Okay," said Trunks. Trunks stare at Vegeta as he went to the living room. "Dad, we'll be home by lunch," said Trunks. "I'll take over as a homemaker just today!" Bulma said. Agnes and Trunks went outside. "Bye, grandfather! Bye, grandmother!" said Agnes, waving at her grandparents. "Be careful!" Vegeta said. Agnes and her father flew up high.

"This had been once since I saw you fly," said Trunks. "I feel like a bird out of the cage and into the wild, father!" Agnes laughed. "Grandfather taught me how to fly when I was two! I'll pretend that you're Nimbus for thirty seconds!" "Okay, I guess you seem that you're Goku for now," chuckled Trunks. Agnes went on Trunks. "I am here to save the day as I become a Super Saiyan!" Agnes said, mimicking Goku. "Okay, my turn," said Trunks. Agnes carry Trunks. "(Even if you're heavier than me, father, I can lift as many asteroids that is falling from the sky!)" Agnes thoughts. "Don't worry, Gohan, I will find you soon, stay put!" said Trunks, mimicking Goku. They start laughing. "We're almost to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and no way can that Nimbus fly that up high!" Trunks went off of Agnes while they land.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Agnes shouted. "Oh!" exclaimed a person. A person land on his back. "Piccolo, are you okay? I'm sorry that Agnes scare you!" Trunks exclaimed. "Agnes?" asked Piccolo. He stand up and stare at Agnes. "You seem to be taller than last time. What happen in the past decade?" "I was put to be in juvenile prison since my monstrous power kill my own mother," grumbled Agnes. "Trunks, what about your other daughter?" Piccolo asked. "Persephone? She was nowhere to be found when my dad bring her home with Nimbus," said Trunks. "Anyway, we need to train at the room of Spirit and Time."

Mr. Popo appeared. "Huh? We have another two visitors?" Mr. Popo asked. Piccolo stared at Mr. Popo. "Both Trunks and Agnes just had come here," said Piccolo. "Agnes? I haven't seen her the last ten years!" exclaimed Mr. Popo, shed his tears. "What is also important that Persephone is missing in the same year as Agnes's Stone Sorceress had kill my wife," Trunks said. "Now, now, seeing Agnes in ten years is enough, so you're saying that you need to train inside the room of Spirit and Time?" asked Mr. Popo. "Yes, please!" Agnes said. "Agnes also have some quite enthusiasm and better than ever!" said Mr. Popo. "Go right inside the room of Spirit and Time to proceed." Agnes and Trunks went inside the room of Spirit and Time.

"I'm going to change my clothes, Agnes, do some training by yourself while I'm in the bathroom," Trunks said. She went outside the room of Spirit and Time to do her training. She was punching and kicking in the air. "(The other day in ten years ago, I saw my grandfather use Final Flash in his training, I wonder if I can use that energy move, too,)" thought Agnes, thinking about Vegeta training independently. "Final...Flash!" She cupped her hand as she blast an energy waves toward the sky. "(The more I grow, the power of Stone Sorceress will grow stronger as well.)" Her father went out of the bathroom. "Agnes?" Trunks asked. He stared at Agnes. "Agnes, don't destroy anything!" He flew toward Agnes. "Dad, did you see what I did? I use Final Flash!" laughed Agnes. Agnes's energy waves vanished. "I'm proud of you, but you need to be more careful where you aim," her father said.

Agnes paused as she stared at her father in his Saiyan armor. "Father, you dress like grandfather," puzzled Agnes. "Yeah, this is my fighting and training gear, so that we'll train together," Trunks laughed. "Come on, let's fight for fun," said Agnes. "Sure thing," Trunks said. They started to fight each other. "Whoa, Agnes, how did you even fight well like that?" "I train in prison during my free time," said Agnes, grinning. They punched their face. "Oh!" Trunks grunted. "Ah!" screams Agnes. They groaned. "Hehehe, that was a good punch, father," she chuckled. "Thanks, I felt the same," said Trunks. "Let's quit, we already have enough training for today." "Okay," Agnes said. He took off his Saiyan armor. "You're wearing another layer of clothes?" she exclaimed. "If I wear one layer with my chest armor, I would have finish you for good, "Trunks said. Agnes and Trunks went out of the room of Spirit and Time. "Huh? What's going on? Did you finish your training that fast?" exclaimed Mr. Popo. "Were strong enough to finish our training fast, Mister Popo!" Agnes said. Agnes and Trunks flew below. "Oh…" stammered Mr. Popo.

When Agnes and her father went back home during their skirmish training, her grandparents clean the whole house and reorganize Agnes's bedroom. "I bet she is going to like her bedroom to be organized," Bulma said, grinning. Agnes ring the doorbell. "I'll get the door, woman!" said Vegeta. He open the door. "Whoa, Agnes, did you finish your training with your father?" he exclaimed. "I've gone too stronger after ten years of prison, grandfather, and how's the clean up?" asked Agnes. "We work so hard to clean up your room and organize it," Bulma said. "Thanks, grandmother!" said Agnes. She ran to her room.

When Agnes went to her room, her room was full of scientific papers. "What is with those papers all over my room?!" "Oh, no, I forgot to clean up all the work!" Bulma cried. "Trunks, help me, clean up my mess!" Trunks went to Agnes's room. "I'm going to help, too," said Agnes. "That's okay, Agnes, do your knitting business while we clean up your room," Bulma said. Vegeta went to Agnes's room. "Is there any chance that there is one cockroach in your room?" asked Vegeta. Agnes's was turning red as she was furious. "Enough!" Agnes yelled, turning into Super Saiyan three as Stone Sorceress. Some of the neighbor notice some part of Stone Sorceress's stone ribs. "Stone Sorceress, stay away from her!" screams the neighbor. At Agnes's room, Stone Sorceress turn back to Agnes.

She kneel one of her knees. "...I'm sorry, father, I'm going away for good," huffed Agnes. "The police will take me to prison again if I was Stone Sorceress." She grab her briefcase and run outside. "Agnes, wait! We didn't mean to bother you!" Vegeta shouts. He catch up toward Agnes while she run away. "That's her who turn to Stone Sorceress!" screams a person. "(They are afraid of me because of my monstrous power,)" Agnes said. She started to fly. "Agnes!" yelled Vegeta. He flew up to chase Agnes. She remove her gloves and her boots and throw it at her grandfather. Vegeta catch her gloves and her boots. "Agnes…your family and I will miss you." He turn depressed. Agnes turn at her grandfather and shed her tears. "Grandfather…" Agnes whimpered. She turn back at Vegeta and flew far away.


	7. A New Home in Windy Woods

A New Home in Windy Woods

When Agnes ran and fly away from home, she landed in the middle of nowhere and walk. A summoning stone partly appeared when Agnes took a step to the ground. "This place is easy to hide from anyone from West City, but it is easy to use my Stone Sorceress without anyone except any animals here," Agnes said. She wander around until she found an enough space. "Now there's a place for me!" she yelled while she turn into Super Saiyan three in Stone Sorceress. "Okay, my summoning stone, show me my new creation of my house made from stone!" She used her summoned stone to create her own house. "I never knew this house I made looks better than what I thought! From the time I created my home, I will call myself Magnet!"

I better put a flag where I live in this forest, so now I had to hunt some prey!" Magnet (Agnes) remove her chest armor and her blue jumpsuit. She uses her blue jumpsuit with a tree trunk as a flag and put it on top of her new house. She was wearing her tighten white tube top overall. "Whew…" She ran outside and hunt some prey. A person who was running like a cheetah name Lanah was chasing after Magnet. "Hey...!" shouted Lanah. Magnet did not hear Lanah while she continued to hunt some prey. "Kid!" Lanah was flying toward Magnet. "Hey! Whoever you are, I can't hunt while you were shouting at me!" Magnet shouts.

"I know about hunting, kid, you want me to show you how?" asked Lanah. "Well, I guess I need some advice from you," Magnet said. "I just got here to run away from home." "I was away from home, too!" said Lanah. "Did you just fly?" Magnet asked. "Yeah, I have the Saiyan's blood!" said Lanah. "Me too! I'm called Magnet!" Magnet said. "I'm Lanah, but I'm called Basilon," said Lanah. "I can't believe we have so much in common, and it is like we're sister!"

Meanwhile, Vegeta is still looking for Agnes/Magnet. "Agnes? Agnes! Come out where you are!" Vegeta shouts. "Agnes, I don't seem to find you with the humid in the way! Agnes!" Suddenly, he bump into Lanah's grandfather name Goku. "Ooph! Hey, watch where you going, Kakarot!" "Sorry, Vegeta, all this fog is making me think about my granddaughter," exclaimed Goku. "What the hey? I was looking for my granddaughter, Agnes!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Sorry, I don't see Agnes," said Goku. "I don't even see your blasted granddaughter as well, I bet Agnes was getting along with Lanah," Vegeta said. "Whew, why don't we take a break from finding our granddaughter? I'm tired from the foggy woods," huffed Goku. "Fine, then, I'm really stinky through my hair from flying to Windy Woods, because that's where we are now!" Vegeta said. "I'm going to cool off." "Me too," said Goku.

"No way! You're cooling off alone! I hate it when you pull my leg underwater and acting so immature toward my buttocks!" Vegeta shouts. "I will end up getting lost if you're cooling off without me around," said Goku. "Fine, then stay with me, and don't wander around!" Vegeta said. They took off their clothes, and went to the lake.


	8. The Enrage of Agnes and Lanah

The Enrage of Agnes and Lanah

At Magnet's home, she shows Lanah her entire home. "I even made a room for you!" Magnet laughed. "You can stay as long as you like!" "Thanks, Magnet!" said Lanah. "Welcome to Hotel Stone!" Magnet said, shaking Lanah's hand. "Magnet, could you do me a favor?" asked Lanah. "Yeah, I gave you a room, so what kind of favor you want me to do?" Magnet asked. "Hunt some tasty prey like I taught you outside!" said Lanah. "Roger!" Magnet said. She flew outside. "(I think Basilon might think that I'm a good hunter! Just watch me, grandfather, if you are looking for me!)"

Meanwhile, Vegeta finish cooling off in the lake. "This place is making me sleepy…" yawned Vegeta. He put his clothes back on. "(Why do I push myself so darn hard to find Agnes out in the woods? I need to rest below the trees.)" He continued to yawn and snore toward the bark of the tree. He dreams about the past. _"I'm sorry, Agnes, this was my fault for letting you go with me," Vegeta said. Agnes transform to Stone Sorceress at Super Saiyan three._

" _Raaaaah!" yelled Stone Sorceress (Agnes). "Who goes there?" "Agnes, you know who I am? It's me, your grandfather!" Vegeta said. "I know you are trying to destroy my mansion, trespassing old man!" yelled Stone Sorceress. "What are you talking about, Agnes? I found this place before you did!" Vegeta yelled. "Change yourself back!" "I'm not Agnes! Call me the Stone Sorceress!" yelled Stone Sorceress. She attacked Vegeta with her stone ribs while he evaded. "Don't make me break your harden heart!" he shouted. Vegeta grabbed Stone Sorceress's stone ribs and used her as a hammer throw._

" _I'll finish you off if you don't change yourself back!" He threw Stone Sorceress in the ceiling. She transform into Stone Sorceress, in second stage. "HOW HARSH CAN THIS FIGHT BE?" asked Stone Sorceress. "You spuriousness...you treacherous coward!" Vegeta yelled. He grabs two pickaxes inside his backpack and scratch toward the second stage of Stone Sorceress's hands. "UWAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Stone Sorceress. She became unconscious while turn back to normal. "Let's get you home, Agnes," Vegeta said. He carry Agnes and flew back home._

Then he dream about three years later back then. _Three years later at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, after Vegeta bring Persephone back home, he hurry back to continue training with Agnes. "Agnes, I'm back!" Agnes chanted, "Must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal." She hover and meditate at the same time. "Agnes?" asked Vegeta. "Please, grandfather, let me finish my incantation," Agnes said. "-must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal." "How in the world did you know that I warn you about your monstrous power almost two years ago?" he asked. "Even if you know what's going on as you rest, I still trust your fate. You were born insane from your father and your mother. Back then, when you were born, you had a pure heart. I show you a place called the Enerdazzle Dungeon, but that place has been too nice for you."_

" _Aah! Grandfather, stop thinking about a place where I got my power!" groaned Agnes, covering her ears. She chanted fast. "Must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal! Must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal! Must conceal, never feel, otherwise my pain won't heal! No!" She turns to a Super Saiyan while her stone ribs grew. "Agnes, I warned you!" Vegeta shouted power up to Super Saiyan. "Stay away!" screams Agnes, transform to Stone Sorceress in second stage. She jumped down off of the white palace._

He also think about the time when she kill her mother with her monstrous power. _She flew fast and killed Agnes's mother. Finis was deceased. "No!" Vegeta yelled. Stone Sorceress turn unconscious, and turn back to normal. "Agnes, wake up!" He turns back to normal and shake Agnes. "Grandfather?" groaned Agnes. "Agnes, look… look what you done to your mother," Vegeta huffed. She stares at her mother dead. "...!" exclaimed Agnes. "I should have warned your mother earlier, but I told only your father," Vegeta huffed. Agnes's tears was spread all over her face. "Mother, she is dying, what I've done is…" sobbed Agnes. "It was my fault, Agnes, I just want you remember to stay away from trouble," Vegeta said._

" _Mother…!" Agnes continued to weep and hugged her mother. "Mother, I tried so hard to keep my power away from everyone, but I almost kill everyone for good. Your last word from me and Persephone is to go look for an adventure. If only Persephone would see you one last time, she will be cuddle by mother." "I'll check on Persephone, stay put," said Vegeta. He went inside the Capsule Corp. Vegeta look everywhere, but Persephone was nowhere to be found. "I had sworn that Persephone is sleeping at her bed, but where is she? Persephone!"_

 _Meanwhile, outside of Capsule Corp, Agnes continued to weep and hugged her mother. "Mother, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I kill you with my power!" Agnes wept. Her grandfather opens the door. "Persephone is not in the house, Agnes! She's gone!" huffed her grandfather. "Persephone…!" Agnes screams, powering up to Super Saiyan. "Persephone, I kill our mother!"_ Vegeta woke up, huffing, "Finis!" He glared at the sky. "Agnes, I will find you! I'll find you and punish you for killing you own mother!" His stomach growled. "Ooh...but first, I will find prey here!" He ran to hunt prey.

Meanwhile, at Magnet's home, Magnet capture the prey, dead. "Basilon, I brought some tender prey!" said Magnet. Lanah went out of her room with a different outfit. "Finally, now let this be broil like a chicken!" Lanah said. "I need to smell it first to see if it's good or bad." She smell the prey that Magnet captured. "Hmm, strange smell, I like the shape of the prey…" "Does every chef like you always smell the prey to see if it's good enough to cook?" asked Magnet, sighing. "I can't focus with your question!" Lanah shouted. She continued to smell the prey. "So stinky...urgh! I can't cook this!" "What do you mean you can't cook it? Because it is poisoned?!" shouted Magnet.

"Exactly! I feel like you're going to fired me if you found out the prey was poisoned!" Lanah shouted. "I am doing my best to hunt deep areas of this woods! We were about to starve to death even if we were away from home only three straight hours!" shouted Magnet, powering up to Super Saiyan without Stone Sorceress youth form. "Ha! I'm going to have to do better than your form!" Lanah shouted, powering up to Super Saiyan. "Lanah, or Basilon, get out of here, or I'll blast our whole home!" shouted Magnet, transform to Stone Sorceress in Super Saiyan three, first form. "You don't scare me, Magnet or Agnes, you'll be surprise by my Thunder Cheetah power, you copycat!" Lanah shouted, transform to Thunder Cheetah in Super Saiyan three. "HA!" they shouted.

Meanwhile, Goku was awake by his sleep. "What's that chi?" asked Goku. He feels Lanah and Magnet's chi. "Lanah! And Agnes!" He tried to feel Vegeta's's chi to find him. "Vegeta!" he hollered. Vegeta soars and first heard Goku. "Huh? Kakarot?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Did you feel our granddaughter's chi? It's huge!" said Goku. "Did my granddaughter unleashes the power of Stone Sorceress?" Vegeta asked. "Did my granddaughter transform to Thunder Cheetah?" asked Goku. "We had to come closer to them!" Goku and Vegeta flew up. "Agnes!" Vegeta shouts. "Lanah!" said Goku.

Meanwhile, Stone Sorceress and Thunder Cheetah started to fight. "I'll kill you!" they shouted in unison. Thunder Cheetah attacked Stone Sorceress, but Stone Sorceress counter attack Thunder Cheetah as she transform to second stage. "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE ALONE, YOU KNOW!" Stone Sorceress huffed. "Ha! You don't scare me, monster!" shouted Thunder Cheetah. "You are too slow with your new form!" Stone Sorceress was out of control. "BULLROAR!" Stone Sorceress yells. Stone Sorceress in second stage summoned another of herself as a pure evil monster, but turn back to a super Saiyan three as first stage of Stone Sorceress. "What the...?" exclaimed Thunder Cheetah. Out of nowhere, Thunder Cheetah's body turn evil as she duplicate her normal self as a super Saiyan two of Lanah. "Lanah, what the heck is going on with you?" Stone Sorceress asked.

Vegeta and Goku continued to search for Agnes and Lanah, but they found Agnes and Lanah in super Saiyan three. "Oh, my gosh! Lanah!" Goku turn surprised. "Agnes, I've been looking for you!" shouted Vegeta. Stone Sorceress stare at Vegeta. "Grandfather!" Stone Sorceress exclaimed. Lanah stare up at her grandfather. "Grandpa, I knew you're still looking for me!" said Thunder Cheetah. "We had to get you guys home before any of you get hurt or go back to prison!" Vegeta said. "There it is! Capture Stone Sorceress!" said a person. Tons of scientists appeared capturing Stone Sorceress with science. "Magnet!" Thunder Cheetah and Goku shouts. "Agnes!" shouts Vegeta. Stone Sorceress was unconscious.


	9. Help Thyself, Stone Sorceress!

Help Thyself, Stone Sorceress!

Inside the laboratory, Stone Sorceress was sleeping inside the healing tank. She woke up. "(Just what's wrong with me? Why the heck do I have the power of Stone Sorceress?)" She glared for no forgiveness. "(Darn it, Agnes! How can I be so stupid that your curiosity has gone too far when you went to the Enerdazzle Dungeon with my grandfather when you're so young?!)" Stone Sorceress thoughts. She went back to sleep. "(I'm on my own now, grandfather, my answer will be my destiny.)"

 _Out of nowhere, she went to the Enerdazzle Cave. "Where am I?" Stone Sorceress looked around. "I'm in the Enerdazzle Dungeon?" Finis appeared. "Mother!" Stone Sorceress ran toward Agnes's mother and hugged her. "...!" Finis was surprised. Stone Sorceress look down at herself. "Oh!" Stone Sorceress exclaimed. She let go of Finis, and then she turn at Finis. "Mother, I can explain all this power I have when I went to the Enerdazzle Dungeon!" "My daughter, is that really you?" asked Finis. "Yes, mother, I'm Agnes!" Stone Sorceress said. "Hmm..." Finis examined Stone Sorceress's body and her stone ribs. "Whoa, you have ribs sticking out like a gecko that turn into a stone, and it moves!" Her mother start laughing. "I'm so interested! I love your power!"_

 _"What? I killed you for nothing? All the rampage I've done was nothing?" Stone Sorceress exclaimed. "You've grown like a young woman like I did when I was your age! You have your dad's guts and looks! Oh, that's my strong daughter, all right!" laughed Finis. She grabs Stone Sorceress's cheeks and squeezes it. "You're just like my grandmother," Stone Sorceress groaned, nearly shed her tears. Finis let go of Stone Sorceress's face. Stone Sorceress is looking down, feeling depressed. Finis notice Stone Sorceress's feeling. "Agnes, what's wrong?" "Mother, why? Why do I have the power of Stone Sorceress? It's killing my life!" Stone Sorceress weeps, hugging Finis. "Oh, my emotional daughter. You were the chosen one, Agnes, you're the only Saiyan who can have Stone Sorceress's power," said Finis, shaking Stone Sorceress's head, and wiping her tears. "Within your blood from your father, the super Saiyan with Stone Sorceress's power is much more powerful!"_

 _The evil body of Stone Sorceress appeared. "Hehehehe!" Evil Stone Sorceress laughed evilly. Vegeta and Piccolo appeared flying. "Magnet, protect your mother!" Piccolo shouted. "How do you-" asked Stone Sorceress. "Don't talk now, Agnes! Leave the evil Stone Sorceress to us!" Vegeta shouts. "I'll defeat your mother again, Agnes!" chuckled the evil Stone Sorceress. The evil Stone Sorceress attack Agnes's mother. "No! Don't you dare kill my mother!" Stone Sorceress shouted. Stone Sorceress fight back at the evil Stone Sorceress. "Kid!" shouted Piccolo. The evil Stone Sorceress stabbed Stone Sorceress._

Stone Sorceress woke up from her death dream. She pulled the oxygen inhaler out of her mouth. "Grandfather! Piccolo! Mother!" Stone Sorceress screams, gurgling. She unleashed energy waves all over her body, and transform herself in third stage that make her skin turn opal and her stone ribs grown in her back. She had another outfit that looks like a long sleeves dress that is the color of her normal skin, but darker. After her third form was completed, she destroyed the healing tank door to escape. One of the scientist notice that Stone Sorceress escaped inside the healing tank. "Professor Timber, Stone Sorceress is escaping!" shouted one of the scientist. Stone Sorceress summoned her stone shield to defend herself. "Leave me alone!" Stone Sorceress shouted. "She imprisoned herself!" another said. Professor Timber Jr., son of Professor Timber, ran to see Stone Sorceress. "What happen to Stone Sorceress?" asked Professor Timber Jr. "She change her skin color and her stone weapon on her ribs transfer to her back!" one of the scientists said. "And she changes her outfit!" said another.

"You don't understand," Stone Sorceress said. "There's someone like me who would turn this world into a caveman's era, and I'm going to stop her!" Some of the scientists exclaimed. "If you don't let me go, the world is going to end." Professor Timber Jr. paused and inhaled. "I'll let you go if you give me one of your part of your moving stone," huffed Professor Timber Jr. Stone Sorceress grabbed one of her moving stone on her back, flicked it to grab the broken part, and then give it to Professor Timber Jr. One of her moving ribs regenerated. "You are now free to go, Stone Sorceress, and please save the world for us. My father is counting on you." "Thanks, professor," Stone Sorceress said. She release her stone shield underneath the ground.

Piccolo appeared. "Magnet!" said Piccolo. Stone Sorceress stared at Piccolo. "Piccolo, long time no see!" Stone Sorceress laughed. Stone Sorceress and Piccolo went out of the laboratory. "So, this is your new stage from Stone Sorceress," said Piccolo, grinning. "Yeah, my dream made me so strong! You, grandfather, and my mother was in the Enerdazzle Dungeon inside my dream! Suddenly, my evil form of Stone Sorceress came to kill my mother again, but me, as a good sorceress, I sacrifice my mother to save her life," Stone Sorceress said. "Anyhow, how did you know that I name myself Magnet?" "I heard you were running away from home," said Piccolo.

Outside, Thunder Cheetah, Goku, and Vegeta was waiting for Stone Sorceress. Stone Sorceress and Piccolo appeared. "Lanah!" Stone Sorceress said. "Magnet?" exclaimed Thunder Cheetah. "Piccolo, you're in this situation, too?" Goku asked. "I met her with Vegeta and Magnet's sister, Persephone, when they went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a long time ago," said Piccolo. "I also heard that Persephone was nowhere to be found the same day when Magnet's mother was killed by Stone Sorceress." "We don't have the right time to stand around, let's hurry find the evil Stone Sorceress save the world again!" Vegeta said. "We also need to find the evil Thunder Cheetah, too!" said Goku. Stone Sorceress, Thunder Cheetah, Vegeta, and Goku, and Piccolo flew up as Vegeta and Goku turns into a super Saiyan, to find the evil Stone Sorceress and the evil Thunder Cheetah.


	10. This is Our Fight, Not only Mine!

This is Our Fight, Not only Mine!

Meanwhile, at Windy Woods, the evil Stone Sorceress lure birds to be her minions. "...!" the evil Stone Sorceress whistled. Almost all of the flock of the birds was lured by the evil Stone Sorceress, and become slaves of the evil Stone Sorceress. In the sky, Stone Sorceress, Thunder Cheetah, Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo continued to fly. "I heard that the evil Stone Sorceress is luring some birds to be her assistances!" said Piccolo. "You have a heck of hearing things, Piccolo," Thunder Cheetah said. "I got a plan!" said Stone Sorceress. "Magnet, what was your plan?" Goku asked. Stone Sorceress stare at Vegeta. "Grandfather, I think you can hassle the evil Stone Sorceress so that all her minions would come to attack you!" said Stone Sorceress. "As her minions come to attack you, I'll whistle toward her bird minions! That's when they break free!" "You're thinking about saving some of the birds first?" Piccolo asked. "That's what ornithology is all about! Saving birds and go free in the wild!" Stone Sorceress laughed, grinning. "The rest of us is going to battle three on one, us against the evil Stone Sorceress," said Piccolo. "And I'll fight my evil mind with grandpa!" Thunder Cheetah said.

Vegeta flew down. "Stone Sorceress! Or Stone Witchcraft!" Vegeta shouted. The evil Stone Sorceress appeared. "VEGETA, YOU STARTLED ME AGAIN! IF YOU TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND RIVALS ABOUT ME, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" growled the evil Stone Sorceress. Agnes's grandfather power up to Super Saiyan. "You'll pay for what you did to Agnes's mother!" Vegeta shouted. He started to fight the evil Stone Sorceress. "Before you fight me, I got something to say to you!" He pull his right sleeves up, removed his right glove, and then put his mouth and blow hard on his arm to make a farting noise. "PBBFFFT! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! PRINCE, YOU'RE NOT ONLY SERIOUS, BUT YOU MADE A HYSTERICALLY FUNNY NOISE!" the evil Stone Sorceress laughed hysterically. "(You want to keep laughing hard? Then I'll keep making this ridiculous fart noise that I would have made to Agnes a decade ago! I can't believe this is such an immature battle!)" Vegeta thoughts.

The evil Stone Sorceress continue laughing hysterically at Agnes's grandfather making flatulence noise. "AHAHA! MY BREED OF BIRDS, STOP VEGETA BEFORE HE CRACK ME UP!" laughed the evil Stone Sorceress. The evil Stone Sorceress's bird slaves flew toward Vegeta. Suddenly, Stone Sorceress whistled in the air. Most of the bird slaves of the evil Stone Sorceress was attracted to Stone Sorceress's whistle. "(Grandfather!)" Stone Sorceress whistled. Vegeta huffed, "Ornithology saves me... good work, Agnes!" He put his right glove back on. "AGNES?" shouted the evil Stone Sorceress. "I REFUSE TO LET MY SLAVES TO OBEY YOU!" The evil Stone Sorceress whistled to make some of the bird return to the evil Stone Sorceress.

Vegeta covered his ears to not become deaf. "(Urgh, my granddaughter is having a whistle battle against her evil mind!)" thought Vegeta. "Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo. Piccolo shoots a green beam toward the evil Stone Sorceress's stone ribs. The evil Stone Sorceress reflected Piccolo's attack with her stone ribs. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled. He shoots out a purple energy wave toward the evil Stone Sorceress, but still, the evil Stone Sorceress reflect it.

"Piccolo, grandfather, I think you should keep using your energy attack on her stone ribs on her back, that way she'll be distracted!" shouted Stone Sorceress. "This is not only my fight, but it's our fight!" Vegeta and Piccolo continued to attack the evil Stone Sorceress's stone ribs as she reflected it.

Meanwhile, Thunder Cheetah and her grandfather fought the evil Thunder Cheetah. The evil Thunder Cheetah was swiftly as she ran all over Goku. "WHAT NOW, GOKU? YOU'RE TRAP WITH MY SPEED BARRIER!" the evil Thunder Cheetah laughed. Goku tried to kick through the evil Thunder Cheetah, but he injured his right leg. "Urgh! Lanah, distract your evil mind, so I can escape!" shouted Goku. He yelled toward the sky. Thunder Cheetah was thinking the slow movement of the evil Thunder Cheetah. "Roly Poly Disc!" yelled Thunder Cheetah. She unleashed an energy disc to attack the evil Thunder Cheetah. "EEEEYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the evil Thunder Cheetah screams. She was vanished through Thunder Cheetah's energy disc.

The evil Thunder Cheetah appeared in the sky. "LOOKING FOR SOMEONE?" Goku glared at the sky. "Lanah, together! Kame..." yelled Goku. He cupped his hand. "...hame..." Thunder Cheetah yells. She cupped her hand. "HA...!" Goku and Thunder Cheetah attacked the evil Thunder Cheetah in the air. Thunder Cheetah turns back to her normal self as a basic Saiyan as she fell half unconscious. Her grandfather power down to a basic Saiyan.


	11. Love Means Anger, Love Conquer All

Love Means Anger, Love Conquer All

Meanwhile, Stone Sorceress started to whistle again to lure all the birds in Windy Woods. Piccolo and Vegeta still uses their energy blast to attack the evil Stone Sorceress's stone ribs. She shed her opal tears as she is thinking about her mother in the past when she was 2. "(Mom...)" whistled Stone Sorceress.

Agnes was laughing as she hugged her mother, Finis. Her mother gives Agnes a piggyback ride. One time she hugged Trunks, but Agnes want to join her parents. Agnes's grandparents, Bulma and Vegeta, join Agnes, her mother, and Trunks. Even the time when Agnes lure some of the birds to carry her mother and her grandmother. Persephone appeared flying with Agnes two years later as they carry their mother.

In reality... "(I cannot remember the last time that we have all the fun back then...but our happiness continued with you inside my heart, mother...I'll become better than ever with the power of Stone Sorceress!)" Stone Sorceress whistled louder to lure all the birds to attacked the evil Stone Sorceress. Piccolo and Vegeta easily breaks the stone ribs on the evil Stone Sorceress's back. "My stone ribs!" the evil Stone Sorceress exclaimed. She suddenly saw some of the birds pecking her rapidly. "AAAH! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The evil Stone Sorceress attack some of the birds as they flew away from her battlefield.

"You'll pay your life for my mother's death!" yelled Stone Sorceress. The evil Stone Sorceress shed her tears. "My stone ribs..." the evil Stone Sorceress wailed. Stone Sorceress jumped in the air. "For love!" yelled Stone Sorceress. Stone Sorceress's right stone ribs on her back stretches fast to stab the evil Stone Sorceress. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the evil Stone Sorceress screams. Piccolo and Vegeta paused as they watch the defeat of the evil Stone Sorceress as she turns into a grain of sands. Stone Sorceress fell toward Vegeta as she turns back to a basic Saiyan. Her grandfather turns back to a basic Saiyan as he catches Agnes, who is half unconscious.

"Agnes, I'm very proud of you," huffed Vegeta. "I can't wait to see the look on Persephone's face when she sees me again, grandfather..." Agnes huffed. Piccolo grins as he stared at Agnes and her grandfather. "We did it," said Piccolo, grinning. "If only Goku can see us now with Basilon..." Agnes continued huffing as she started to sobs softly. "It's okay, granddaddy's here, kid," Vegeta said. "You'll be okay, my Magnet." He hugged Agnes.

Hidden around Windy Woods, a strange girl age eleven name Persephone spy on Agnes. "Such power, how can she have the power of stone? No Saiyans can absorb any element on planet Earth!" exclaimed Persephone.


	12. Young and Powerful

Harden on Stone Sorceress Ending: Young and Powerful (Beautiful)

Covered by Magnet

Magnet: I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my wish now

Princess, Sorceress

In mid air now

Mid summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and powerful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my loving soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will...

Will you still love me when I'm no longer powerful...?

I've seen the world, rise it up

As my freedom

Channeling angels in the new kinshow

Mid summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and shocking soul

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and powerful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my loving soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer powerful?

Dende, when I get to Heaven

Please let me bring my dad

When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in

Father, tell me if you're glad

Oh, that grace, oh, that anger

Oh, that face, makes me surrender

He's my sun, he makes me shine to risen

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and powerful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my loving soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer powerful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer powerful...?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and powerful?


End file.
